


Of Monsters and Lawmen

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [40]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You know I heard that can shorten your life by twenty years?" - for absolutely anything!</p>
<p>Summary: Octavia's monster of a finals week requires some liquid Monster, but it appears a certain law student does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters and Lawmen

“You know I heard those can shorten your life by twenty years?”

Startled out of her finals-induced haze of exhaustion and panic, Octavia found herself looking at a guy in a grey sweatshirt and jeans, staring at her, unsmiling. His eyes danced with light, even humor, however, and so she put down her pen and pushed away her notecards. They clinked against the many empty, crushed cans of Monster that littered her desk, which he was gesturing at.

“Nah,” she said, shrugging. “I run enough to counteract it. Besides, it’s only for finals. It’s not like I do this regularly.”

He raised his eyebrows skeptically, and she grinned. Wiggling her fingers at him, she reached out and flicked one of the cans in his direction. He watched it spin slowly towards him, but somehow Octavia still felt like his eyes were on her. 

“There are better ways to study,” he offered.

“Not this late in the game. You think after four years of this hell, I would’ve learned, but no. Procrastinator to the bone.” She leaned backwards in her seat, balancing precariously on the back two legs. He frowned, and so she taunted, “What, this going to shorten my life, too?”

When she heard the barely audible  _no, but it might shorten mine_ he breathed out, she almost did fall out of surprise. 

“Philosophy of Law, and Advanced Government,” he mused, running his finger carefully over the spines of her books.

Octavia shivered, imagining his finger caressing her own spine. “What of it?” She asked aggressively to mask any hint of what he was making her feel, inside and out.

He smirked, of all things, then half-sat on the table. “I too had to struggle through Carter’s exams when I took his classes. I also ended up TAing for him, though god knows why. I can give you some tips, if you want.” 

“Yes! Absolutely yes!” She nearly shrieked, grinning sheepishly at the annoyed looks from her just-as-stressed neighbors. 

“Then I’m Lincoln,” he said, taking a real seat as he flipped open her textbook. “Second year student at the law school.” 

“Octavia,” she replied with a smile that was a little more shy this time.

Surprisingly, as much as the low timbre of his voice fueled a fire in her, she managed to pay attention, mostly because her grade really was on the line. By the end of the night, though, she was charmed, because his passionate arguments and strong opinions fueled her up even more than his voice. School came first for now, that she was positive of, but also, finals didn’t last forever.

Still, it wasn’t until next semester–after a few nights of dinner or movies or rock-climbing together–that she jumped him in the library while studying, between the stacks of books in the government section, and for once, he was perfectly happy to let her attention drift from their usual focus of law and order.


End file.
